Jade English
:Not to be confused with Nanna. - Dead= - Baby= }} |caption = |first = 4855 |age = Adult (deceased). Born presumably in 1910, died around 2000. |title = |screenname = |style = |specibus = |modus = |relations = Jade Harley - Pre-Scratch Self Jake English - Adoptive Grandson, Genetic Father Jane Crocker - Genetic Mother Colonel Sassacre - Adoptive Grandfather Betty Crocker/The Condesce - Adoptive Grandmother John Crocker - Adoptive and Genetic Brother John Egbert - Genetic brother, Ectobiological Creator |home = |planet = |like = |hate = |music = |pesterlogs = |aka = Grandma }} Jade English, more commonly known as Grandma, is the post-scratch version of Jade Harley and is Jake English's Grandmother. Her role is presumably similar to that of Grandpa in the pre-scratch universe. She was owner of a rival corporation to Betty Crocker's baking empire, making various products in the image of until the Batterwitch ran her out of business and exiled her to a pacific island. Biography As a child she was by Betty Crocker along with her brother (who she falsely believed was her adoptive brother, as he was also her genetic brother). She and her brother had to endure the horrors of being raised by her, including the murder of their dog. Eventually she ran away (alone rather than with Halley as Grandpa did) leaving her brother behind. At some point she discovered that her adoptive mother had one thing she feared, her master, . As such to spite her she for herself and created a company that created products branded in a way that resembled . Eventually she adopted Jake and attempted to settle a remote island where she studied the ancient ruins. After not returning home for days, Jake tracked her down and with 3 holes in her, Jake cremated her body and stored the ashes in the Frog Temple. Her cremation mirrors John's grandmother's which led one to wonder if in a similar manner. However, this did not happen. Although Jake's kernelsprite was empty in the post-retcon timeline, Jade being prototyped was never a possibility, since the Frog Temple, where her ashes are stored, did not enter the medium. It is later discovered by Jake that the Frog Temple contained two transportalizers, which most likely lead to Prospit and Derse, depending on which one is entered. The golden trasportalizer leading to Prospit is later confirmed by Dream Jane, and the Derse one is confirmed by Jake, although with the partial collapse of a building after Jake is rescued from the red miles by Lil Sebastian, the Derse transportalizer is blocked. This would explain how Jade (as well as Jake's pre-scratch incarnation) were able to enter the Medium. Jade is likely the "old woman" who made off with the 4th wall from B2 Derse that later ends up in Jake's possession after he shrinks the lab from his house. This similarity to the B1 session implies that Jake Harley did the same while he was in The Medium. The files reveal that Charlie Chaplin began an affair with Jade instead of like he did pre-scratch, which began to make her rebel against while playing the role of heiress to Skaianet. Jade was eventually murdered by the Condesce for her insubordination after the necessary events of the timeline played out. Trivia *In his pen-pal communications with pre-scratch Jade, Jake assumed he was talking to his grandmother in the past when she was a teenager herself. *In a note written by Jake he states that Jade was able to manipulate space like a witch. In the same note he also mentioned that he had received the weapons for Liv Tyler from her. Whether he is referring to pre-scratch or post-scratch Jade is left to interpretation, though it was later revealed the Witch of Space jab was a deliberate hint to Jade's identity that he correctly assumed John would pick up on. Jake is later revealed to believe deep down that John is his great-uncle. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Skaianet characters Category:Humans